


When It's Cold

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: & a bond, Affection, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddling, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Staring, Warm, Winter, hug, slight angst with some sadness and hurt/comfort, they have a close relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Hank is always alone, especially during Christmas, that is until he met Connor. He wasn't alone anymore. Because Connor wanted to stay with him. Especially for that reason.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 13





	When It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two days late [xD], but here's a Christmas one-shot with Connor & Hank, that I hope you all enjoy reading 💙

It's been years since he has spent christmas with anyone, especially because of what happened, he always wanted to be alone. Another reason why he doesn't really care for this holiday, part of him even hates it, the reason why is because it reminds him that his son is no longer here. That Cole isn't alive anymore. Part of the reason why he didn't want to get close to Connor, but it ended up happening anyway, so.. 

Hank snapped out of these thoughts in his faded mind, putting down the glass of alcohol, when he heard something. A noise like someone walking in. He realized who it was though. It was Connor, naturally. So he just poured himself some more alcohol from the now empty bottle. Instead of talking to him. Although he gazed over at him again. But he stayed silent. 

Connor was also quiet, just as ever, like him. He walked over to Hank, slowly getting close to him. 

Because he had decided something. That he wouldn't let Hank be alone that night, wanting to be with him and around this older male. 

"Damn, it's cold, even in here.." Hank said, breaking that silence between them. 

"You seem more than cold, you look sad, depressed even.." Connor said, after he had nodded at that. 

"Yeah, well, I don't really like this time of year." 

"You don't? That makes sense, actually. You appeared not to like it. You don't like to be alone.." Connor told him. 

Hank stayed quiet, for just a second, after what was said to him. "That's not true. I don't mind being alone, I'm fine with it." 

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant.. Can I hug you?" Connor asked him, before he did anything. 

"Sure, do what you want. I don't care." Because 'what the hell?' At least that's what Hank thought, so he lets Connor do what he wants to him. Without really thinking about it. 

Connor nodded at that, once again. He walked over to him, getting even closer to Hank. He got in Hank's lap, his legs on each side of him. Since Hank wasn't standing and he didn't tell him to or really ask. 

He leaned in, about to kiss him. It seemed like. He acted that way. Although he didn't do this. Instead he was leaning down and over him, just slightly. 

Hank blushed at that, a dark reddish shade on his white skin, already feeling flustered. Without anything really happening. He was staying there. He hadn't pushed him away ethier. 

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank, not too tightly as to not hurt him, gently even. He stayed there, being even closer to him again now. He was holding Hank close. 

He leaned on him as he closed his eyes, shutting them for awhile. He also puts his hand in Hank's, as they both entangled their fingers together. 

They were both staying there, just like that. In this nice silence, in between. There was a bit of quietness between these two guys. Their bodies are against each other, that warmth from Hank and this slight coldness from Connor, had mixed in. They were feeling that, actually loving this. They both felt loved, secretly. That intimacy was just as nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_After awhile -_

Now it was late in the evening. They were still alone together, staying close once again, without realizing it. 

Eventually, they walked out of there and went outside. Both of these two guys noticed how cold it was. They watched that white snow falling, slowly and softly, especially on them. 

Hank was wearing comfortable and warm clothing for that kind of weather. So was Connor as he had on a dark gray sweater and a black jacket over that with black jeans, as well as black boots. 

Connor puts a scarf on Hank. He gave it to him. Like it was a gift, a present, in a way. He even had a slight smile towards him. He also started to stare at him, with a soft and gentle, even warm gaze. 

Then he reached over and out to him. He wrapped his hands around that scarf, feeling how soft it was. Even entangling his fingers through that cotton-like fabric. 

He leaned in. He gets even closer to him. He felt that warm breath from this older male too. He was still staring at him, silently yet deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes that he was. He was loving to gaze at Hank, for a bit longer. 

Hank blushed a bit, into a reddish shade, already flustered. Just by that. He stared at Connor too, quietly as well. Into Connor's eyes, in these dark hazel brown hues. He felt loved by him, just from that gentle (with a slight warmth) stare. Strangely enough. But he liked it. 

That made his heart beat faster. Especially after he noticed something, he saw this younger guy getting close to him, ever so slightly. This cold breath on his neck, those smooth lips inching towards him, although he doesn't push Connor away. He wanted to be close to him, actually. 

Connor pulled Hank closer, by the scarf. He gripped tightly onto it as he did that. He kissed him, with such gentleness, feeling warmer than ever. Just by being with him and around Hank. He puts his fingers through Hank's hair. He felt how soft that hair is and those silver locks. Then, after that, he wrapped his arms around this older male's neck. Still kissing him. Gently again. Staying there, close to him. Now he kissed Hank in a way that was loving, even affectionate, filled with passion. 

Hank was still blushing, feeling love from him. He was pulling him close, wrapping his own arms around Connor. He was holding him, during that kiss. He hummed softly, within his low voice. He was putting his fingers through Connor's hair too. 

They both kept this kiss going for awhile. Until eventually, they pulled apart from it. They're still staring at each other. They stayed there. Still close to one another. Feeling cold and warm at the same time. It was peaceful, in fact, mixed in with a nice silence between them. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially these two guys. That night was calm, silent and quiet, with that snow falling down. 

Hank breathed quietly. Silently again now. He was even breathless. He stared at him, for a bit. He had a blush, just slightly though. He smiled softly. 

Connor also had a smile, gentle in a way, filled with softness as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ❄️💙


End file.
